A Muggle Weasley
by HahAnotherWeasley
Summary: a Weasley in Hufflepuff.   life, laughs, and a different perpective.
1. Chapter 1

I drew in a quick sharp breath as the realisation dawned that I was next.

"Rolanda Weasley" Neville called, I mean, Professor Longbottom. it was so weird, thinking of him as a professor, less the deputy head. He'd dropped in at the burrow one night we were there to share the news at the start of the summer. I honestly didn't know what to expect, I mean what if I didn't get where Dad wanted me. He'd been so happy when Igor had written home about Gryffindor, and then he'd been able to fill him in of all the nooks and crannies he'd found with Fred during his time there. What if I'm different?

A memory of what auntie Hermione said to me breaks through my anxiety- stay calm, a clear mind, and the hat is open to suggestions. But I don't want to choose where I go. What if I choose wrong?

"Rolanda Weasley" he called again, searching the much diminished group of first years standing in the middle of the hall. I took a deep breath, summoned my courage- maybe I was Gryffindor material?, held tight to my wand, and approached the raggedy old hat

"Hah, another Weasley." a voice erupted in my head, startling me, and making me jump. "but, your different. Your hardworking, there's no doubt about that, and a fierce, fierce loyalty. I've never seen strength of character such as this, not since your uncle anyway, and he was quite a character. your on the cusp of two worlds, its plain to see, and its given you such strength, such acceptance, such a heart. yes, you'd do well where I put you"

"and where is that, mr hat, if you don't mind asking, you see I'm just a bit anxious, its taken a long time. whats wrong with me Mr. hat?"

"Wrong, child, have you not been listening, nothing's wrong. your different yes, but that's not necessarily wrong." "You need to work on your patience my dear, everything is normally revealed in it's own sweet time... Very well" and with a roar the top of the hat fell backwards and the proclamation of my house rung around the walls of the great hall

"Hufflepuff"

I blinked. What.

"the table to the far right were clapping and cheering, waiting to welcome me into the badger clan, I rose, and risked a glance to my cousins who were clapping though slightly upset, especially Hugo who had just been sorted into Gryffindor. my eyes sought Igor, who was, was that tears I saw coming from my older brothers face? Brilliant. I could use this for _weeks. _

there were only two after me, and once Chloe Zabroski had been sorted into Slytherin , much to the delight of the table on the far side of the room, the feast appeared on the table. I worried I wouldn't like the food, dad hates how much of a picky eater I am, but it was amazing. dang, these house elves can cook I thought, tucking into my third chicken drumstick, while eyeing up the cakes which had just appeared three people down.

I have an appetite. But I'm allowed it. I do football, basketball, and swimming at home- they're muggle sports by the way- and yeah, dad often jokes how I could out-eat my uncle Ron. (I can't though, I tried last Christmas... four helpings of turkey with veg... plus a helping of mum's special Christmas pudding.. all I'm gonna say is that it wasn't pretty)

Anyway, a couple (or four) cakes later the entire hall started to vacate, and, swallowing the last mouthful of a truly delightful chocolate cream cupcake, i rose, and followed the prefects and other hoards of students with yellow badges out of the hall.

"hufflepuff this way"

"Hufflepuff follow me"

i followed the call for Hufflepuff, picking my way through. i heard a shout as i was about to turn down a flight of stairs

"Hey Ro. " it was albus

"y'allright Al" i replied, "sucks we're not in gryffindor together. sorry mate.

"its ok. are you ok though?" he started. "your all on your own. how comes you were in hufflepuff anyway, the hat was on you for ages. What did it say?"

"just how i was different, and that, but yeah i'm fine. i've got to be don't i. can't interfere with the hat. and it's not like i won't see you. i will see you won't i?"

"Gryffindors follow me!" the gryffindor prefect yelled from halfway up the accending staircase

"i guess you'd better go. i'll see you later though. owl me if we don't catch each other?"i gave my cousin a quick hug, and watched as he ran up the stairs towards the fifth year waiting for him.

i turned, expecting to see a prefect waiting for me, but there wasn't one. i stood, at the platform connecting many staircases, completely alone in a very large castle, suddenly feeling very small, and very lost.

I walked around a bit, looking for any clue of whatever it was a Hufflepuff was meant to recognize when at Hogwarts, pointing to their common room. what kind of Hufflepuff doesn't even know where her common room is.


	2. Chapter 2

I eventually came to a standstill near the trophy cabinet on the second floor. I'd walked for what seemed like forever, but I hadn't seen anyone, nor had I felt any inkling to where was meant to be. with the acceptance of being lost, I began to browse the many trophies and awards in the cabinet. Tom Riddle, Special services to the school, Delga Gonson, Special Services to the School, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, special services to the school. I smiled as I saw that one, in the centre of the cabinet, a moving sculpture of the three of them, from a picture which I recognised from Uncle Ron's living room. Neville Longbottom, special services to the school, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas, special services to the school

I wandered down the trophy room, looking at house cups, commendations for certain subject, I saw Harry's tri-wizard cup- with his name glowing like the eyes of the horntail he faced. Dad said it was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen, especially when the dragon almost killed the teachers stand. He said Fred laughed too. I think I would have liked my uncle Fred; he seemed like a joker. Dad always said he used to be the brains of the outfit, but he seems so serious, I can't imagine him being a joker. Dad even gave up running the shop- I see pictures of it all the time, and I visit my uncle Ron there so I know that Dad used to run it, him and Fred broke out of school to start it, but Dad quit working when i was a baby. I'm glad it's still in the family, it means I get free stuff, and it's really cool!

I didn't even realise it was getting cold, which meant it was getting later... I was kind of sleepy too- travelling always gets me sleepy. I turned, and walked out of the trophy room, and then... where?

"Merlin only knows where I'm meant to be..." I thought, as I began to walk in a vague direction away from the great hall.

"Ro- you all right?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me

"Neville!" I said, relief rushing through me like a powerful wind. I ran and gave him a hug

"Ro, are you okay?" it's late, and blimey Ro, you're freezing"

"I didn't follow the prefects, and I didn't know where I was, so I didn't know where to go. I found the trophy room though, and I saw everything- it's really cool – your special award, Ron Harry and Hermione's special awards, ginny's award. Its weird to be here, and think of what happened here. Everyhting here seems so safe."

"indeed, Hogwarts is safe, but, the world isn't Ro, remember that." Neville said, an ominous look on his face, as his eyes faded to times long since past. "but for now, let's get you to your common room shall we, I'm sure you'd like to see your room, and meet all your housemates."

"yeah." I shuffled my feet with anticipation, a wave of nervousness hit me as I thought of my common room- every weasley had been a Gryffindor, why wasn't i?" Neville, if he noticed this, made no indication and with his right arm around my little shoulders he guided me to my common room.

we weaved through the corridors, down staircase after staircase. we passed a painting full of fruit, which Neville told me was the kitchen, and then, just along from that there were tens and tens of barrels lining the walls.

"this is where I must leave you, as a Gryffindor it's not my place to know how to get into other people's common rooms. Take care Ro, and I'll see you in Herbology"

"thanks Neville!" I said. i always got on well with Neville, and Hannah, his wife. She'd been a Hufflepuff actually, so they couldn't be that bad.

"professor Longbottom" Neville corrected me, with a smile, and a wave.

"professor Longbottom" I echoed.

I stood, alone again in the corridor, staring at the barrels. where was the door? is there a password? In my anxiety I absentmindedly started tapping one of the barrels with my foot, waiting for something or someone to come and tell me what do to.

a dousing of vinegar was not what I had in mind.

sopping wet, and smelling like a chip, I wasn't happy. But clearly, it was something...

I crouched down, trying not to be overwhelmed by the smell of vinegar to examine said barrel. no indications at all. damn it! I thought. just when I thought I was getting into the common room.

abandoning hope for despair, I sat, with my head on my knees, my soaked robes sticking to the floor, and my back, my ginger hair doused in vinegar. before long, though it might have been a while I heard footsteps, though I had no energy, nor motivation to move.

"what's this?" one said,

"ickle first year I bet" said the other "looks like a half pint"

"mhmm." the figure on the right then turned and addressed me " you all right kid?"

I looked up, and gestured at the barrels "I didn't know how to get in"

"aha, how comes the prefects didn't show you? after dinner?"

"oh, I was talking to my cousin, and I got lost." I replied meekly.

"no worries, it's simple. you just gotta tap the barrel," he pointed at one "in the rhythm of Hel-ga-Huffle-puff" he tapped it out as he said it, "and then crawl through. After you. he said, pointing to the barrel.

_I have to crawl through a barrel to get into my common room... classy? _

I cautiously stood up, and crawled through the barrel. as I stood up in a midst of yellow and black hangings, the walls lined with a ton of weird, but I'm sure interesting plants and doors here there and everywhere my jaw dropped. "wow"

"impressive isn't it." the guy who had shown me how to get in said to me. "how come your all wet by the way?"

"I kicked the barrel" I said flatly...

"ah, vinegar. I wondered what it was. simple, yet effective defence mechanism dont'cha think." he replied with a smirk.

"come on John, we got her in. Job done, didn't Greg say something about new exploding snap effects on the train..."

"oh yeah" john, as I presumed his name was, said. Turning away, he offered a customary "catch ya around" and then ran off following his friend.

I stood alone in the common room, not knowing what to do. I could see groups of people, all looking at me. I was still covered in vinegar... I needed to get changed really. and to sleep. perhaps tomorrow this will all have been a dream, and I'll wake up, get on the train, and be sorted into Gryffindor.


End file.
